


Short and sweet

by Holtzexmachina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holtzbert - Freeform, I AM A MESS, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Shameless Smut, Smut, ghostbusters - Freeform, whoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzexmachina/pseuds/Holtzexmachina
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful Dreamshaper, I am beginning a place where I can stick the one shots that pop into my head randomly. ENJOY.





	1. Keep calm, I'm an engineer

**Author's Note:**

> I got a mug which says "keep calm I'm an engineer" and I thought of Holtz, and my mind created this.
> 
> Also this one turned out quite long, rip

Holtz was not big on birthdays.

She never made a big deal out of them, maybe because she never really got to celebrate them as a kid, and so she had never told the other ghostbusters when it even was.

Which is why, when she arrived at the firehouse and walked up to her lab on the second floor, she was surprised to find a box, wrapped in bright stripy wrapping paper and a spotty bow, sitting on her workbench, neatly placed right in the centre. No note, no card, just the box.

Holtzmann approached the box carefully, knowing well enough after nearly a year of busting ghosts not to trust shifty bright enticing boxes. She gingerly undid the neat bow, and opened the box, careful not to tear the amazing wrapping paper. Inside, she found a note, and something wrapped in white tissue paper. The note was on one of her own post its, and read "happy birthday Holtz!", and when she unwrapped the object further, she was met with a mug. Turning it round, she saw it was printed with the words "Keep calm, I'm an engineer!". She let out a snort, totally loving the mug, and then gasped, realising what this meant.

 

Someone knew it was her birthday today.

\--------------------------

For the rest of the morning she eyed the other girls suspiciously. She didn't even bother suspecting Kevin, he never knew what day it was.

Abby spoke up after noticing the engineer looking up from her book every now and again and narrowing her eyes at the researcher.

"Holtz what the hell did I do now? Cause if this is about the broken coffee machine, I swear I apologised a thousand times already and replaced it."

Holtz narrowed her eyes further. "Nope, but I am still bitter." She guessed then that she could rule Abby out from her investigations. She intended to find the culprit quickly and silence them before news of her ageing spread further.

That afternoon, Holtz was tinkering with Patty's ghost chipper, the machine having malfunctioned slightly at the last bust. Next to her, the mystery mug sat full of coffee. She really did love it. She was startled by Erin's voice calling out from her whiteboard across the room.

"Nice mug Holtz. Is it new?"

Something about Erin's almost coy tone, whether deliberate or not, made Holtz click pieces together. She strode over to Erin, eyes narrowed.

"You."

"Hmm?" Erin's tone even more coy, cementing Holtz's suspicions. And also, slightly turning her on. But she shook this thought from her mind, continuing:

"You gave me that mug! How did you know it was today?"

Erin pouted sarcastically. "Not even a thank you, Jillian? Why, how rude?" When Holtz merely raised an eyebrow, Erin continued with a sigh, "Fine, so I did some digging and found your birthday. I just felt bad cause you never get to celebrate it with us, your family! I wanted to make sure you knew someone cared, even if you didn't want a big party."

Holtz noticed the blush in Erin's cheeks, but chose to ignore it. "Well, thank you, Erin. It was really thoughtful. And I must be important for you to get something this thoughtful, huh?" She winked at the physicist. She hated to ruin the moment, but her flirting was an automatic reaction to cover up awkwardness. She noticed how Erin blushed in response.

"You are Holtz. More than you know." She walked towards the stairs, turning at the last minute, her voice dropped to a whisper, "And happy birthday. My lips are sealed." She winked, and drew a slow zipping motion across her mouth.

Holtz walked back to her desk as cogs turned in her brain. _Erin has pulled out all the stops just to find out your birthday,_ she thought to herself as she sat at her workbench.  _She got you an amazing, kick ass present that she knew you would love,_  she pondered as she tinkered with Patty's ghost chipper. _She put a lot of thought into it. And she fucking winked at you. Erin Gilbert. Shy girl extraordinaire._ At this, Holtz smiled to herself.  _She totally digs you._ The exact words Patty told her two months before, whilst drunk at their favourite bar, whilst Holtz had been dreamily watching Erin as she danced with Abby to DeBarge on disco night.

And after pondering what to do, she dropped her screwdriver. "Heck, it's my birthday." She exclaimed.

\------------------------

Erin sat watching the kettle boil, her mind wandering to Holtzmann in various romantic scenarios. What she didn't imagine was Holtz running full pelt down the stairs and right up to her, blue eyes blazing with a cold fire, gathering her up from the side in a tight embrace, and whispering in her ear "the only birthday present I want is you."

Holtz was on an adrenaline rush, and barely realised when she had moved herself round and her lips met Erin's. Sparks flew behind her closed eyes, and she smirked as she felt the physicist sigh and melt into her, her arms wraping around her waist and her hands caressing the engineer's back, before moving up to entangle in her messy hair.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing heavily. 

"Happy birthday Holtz." Erin managed to gasp out.

"Happy birthday to me indeed," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, before pulling Erin in for another kiss.

 

And she knew, this was the best birthday she had ever had.

 


	2. Distance only brings us closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz is gone for a month. Erin doesn't cope well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just popped into my head at work, so I am running with it.

**The first week**

 

Holtz had been gone a week and Erin was sort of doing okay.

She had gone with her mentor, Rebecca Gorin, to represent the ghostbusters in a conference in Washington. She couldn't have any contact with the outside whilst she was there (state secrets and whatnot), only able to tell the others about the trip when she returned.

Erin had gone as far into the airport as she could with her, using her reputation as a ghostbuster to get through check in with her girlfriend, only leaving her at passport control. She kissed her deeply, several times, willing herself not to cry.  _Come on Erin, get it together, it is just one month._ She had watched Holtz for as long as she could, immediately feeling a pang in her chest when she lost sight of her.

 

The first few days she was fine, working hard and remaining her usual chirpy self.  _I can totally do this!_ She thought to herself as she worked.

The two had only been dating for three months, but Erin had become completely dependent on her, needing her, wanting her every second of the day. If they were apart for more than a few hours she started to feel anxious.

This was going to be a hard month.

 

**Two weeks in**

 

It was sometime during the second week that Erin lost her cool.

She had been managing alright, doing work and busting ghosts, which provided a distraction. She was going to Holtz's apartment regularly to water her plants, or as Holtz called them, "MY GREEN BABIES!!" and so far had managed to keep to her rule of avoidance, just run in, water them and run out again. Don't look at anything. Don't touch anything.

But about 10 days after her girlfriend left, she brushed the sofa with her hand as she passed, a fond smile creeping on to her face. She couldn't help it; she didn't realise she had done it until her mind strayed to Holtzmann. Her eyes widened, before brimming with tears.

_Fuck._

That night was the first time she cried herself to sleep. But it definitely wasn't the last.

 

**Three weeks**

 

Erin had started smelling everything Holtzmann owned.

Abby and Patty had agreed; Erin was a mess. Holtz had now been gone almost three weeks. Erin had now moved in to Holtz's apartment, sitting on her couch, sleeping in her bed, wearing her clothes to work. Most mornings now she came in an hour or two late, mascara stains on her face, smiling bleakly at her co-workers in a vain attempt to appear collected. The physicist claimed she had stopped keeping track of time, but the two friends knew that was complete shit.

They were right; Erin knew it had been 18 days, 6 hours and almost 37 minutes since the plane took off. But fuck was she ever going to tell Abby and Patty.

 

One afternoon, she was staring at her screen, her mind miles away from spectral possession theory, and she just dropped her head on her laptop and cried.

Little did she know that at the same moment, across the country in a small hotel room, her girlfriend was crying too.

 

**Four weeks**

 

The last week was when her anxiety hit.

"But it is possible Abby! She met someone at this conference, they hit it off, and she forgets about me because she can't even talk to me, and they go out, and-"

"Erin stop, breathe, please!" Abby pulled her gasping friend closer, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. She pulled away after a minute. "Erin, look at me."

Erin looked up at Abby, and her heart broke at the saddened face, worn with fatigue and stress.

"Erin, baby, you know Holtz is obsessed with you. Hell, she is probably having this exact conversation with Professor Gorin."

Erin laughed a little at the thought of Rebecca Gorin as an emotional guru. "But, I mean, we were only together three months, she has been gone for almost half the time we have even been going out! We hadn't even said 'I love you' yet!"

"Erin, she has been dying to say that to you since the start. She just didn't cause she thought you weren't ready! Look, her flight gets in Thursday at 11 right? Go meet her! Tell her you love her. This will all work out fine, I swear my glasses on it."

"I'll take that bet." Erin said with a small smile.

 

**Holtz returns**

 

Thursday morning came, and Erin, after a long sobbing fit in front of her mirror (she had tidied Holtz's apartment the day before and stayed at home), got in a cab and went to JFK.

She got to arrivals and went to sit down, before remembering Patty's advice: "Girl, meet her at baggage claim! Really shows you care, y'know?" So she headed through the crowds towards baggage claim.

As she got there, she heard the announcement for Holtz's flight (by now she had the number memorised) and she started hopping from one foot to the other, her hand coming up to subconsciously fiddle with the necklace Holtz had gifted her on her birthday, as she bit her lip and looked down the walkway with wide eyes.

She heard her before she saw her, a loud whoop followed by "Where's number 7? Dammit, no, 7! 7!" And she couldn't stop a snort escaping. She eagerly looked up, half expecting her to be holding the hand of another woman, the other half also expecting the same, if she was honest.

She saw Holtz walking towards her with her suitcase, bulging at the seams, thinking about how she could have packed it for her much better, when she saw Holtz's eyes meet hers. They did a double take, before widening, and her mouth fell open, and she could have sworn she saw her breath hitch. She dropped her suitcase (not the best idea in an airport) and began at first slowly, before full pelt running at Erin, who started walking towards her, tears in her eyes, one hand over her mouth.

She could feel the world flip upside down when Holtz reached her and pulled her into one of the tightest hugs, squeezing the air out of her, and she held back a moment in disbelief before tightly returning the embrace, sobs coming from both of them. The hug seemed to go on forever, and yet Erin thought it was too soon when the pulled apart, before all thoughts were ceased by Holtz immediately pressing her lips to Erin's. They kissed deeply, with a need to quench the emptiness that had plagued them both for a month. They whispered each others names, trying to make sure this was real.

Erin had forgotten the wonder of the taste of Holtz's lips, salty from her tears, the smell of her hair as she ran her fingers through it, the feel of her girlfriend's hands on her waist. She reveled in the moment, knowing she was experiencing perfection, never wanting it to end. 

They pulled apart, and in her fuzzy headedness from the kiss, Erin spurted out "GLASSES!"

"What?" Holtz started laughing.

"Abby gets to keep her glasses. Don't ask."

Holtz calmed down, and after recovering herself, gazed into Erin's eyes. "You know what I realised on this trip?" Erin shook her head, unable to form coherent words. "I realised I never got to tell you I love you."

Erin let out a relieved laugh, her eyes sparkling as she whispered "I love you too."

They left the airport hand in hand, towards the waiting cab, towards their home.

But Erin knew, after a month without her, the only home she had was Jillian. 

 


	3. Distance only brings us closer II: a whole universe in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of sequel to the last chapter..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow on to the last chapter, but from Holtz's perspective.

Holtz was so excited when she left for Washington.

 

She was representing the Ghostbusters nationally?!? Her, the crazy, unpredictable scientist, had been trusted by her friends with this immense opportunity. She had nearly cried when Abby asked her on movie night.

She had never felt so happy before. As she looked at everyone smiling at her, she knew this was her home.

On top of it all, she was dating Erin Gilbert, the woman she had loved for months, and had now become completely inseparable from, who she now tore herself away from at the airport after a long embrace and walked away. She steeled herself not to look back, aware of how it might break her.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she thought about how exciting this trip was going to be, and forgetting her sadness, practically bounded to the plane.

\----------------------------------------

As it turned out, the trip was not exciting at all.

Sitting around a large table with lots of men and women in fancy attire, discussing threats to the nation, Holtz was jiggling her leg feeling incredibly bored. She thought about Erin, and how if she were here she would give her a stern look and place one hand on her thigh to stop it moving. This made her smile, but not at the best moment.

"Dr. Holtzmann, does something amuse you about the imminent nuclear threat?"

She came back to reality to find everyone staring at her, and realised she was being addressed by the head of the FBI.

"Oh, no, um..." she struggled to think of a way out. "I sometimes smile by reflex... can't help it. Sorry." She flashed a smile, and the officer shook his head, before continuing the discussion as if nothing had happened.

She had to hold back a giggle. _I_ _just got told off by the ultimate FBI guy._ She thought how she couldn't wait to tell Erin, before remembering they couldn't talk to anyone outside the conference. She looked at Dr. Gorin across the table, who was giving her that frown that meant she was going to be told off later.

This month was going to be hard.

\-----------------------------------------

Two weeks had gone by, and Holtz had started crying herself to sleep.

She lay in her bed every night, crushingly aware of the emptiness, because she couldn't feel Erin next to her, couldn't smell her intoxicating scent, that mix of lavender and cinnamon from her shampoo, couldn't feel her breath on her neck.

"God, I miss you." She broke down in sobs, waiting for morning to come.

\-----------------------------------------

Today Holtz gave a talk on the threat of the paranormal in modern society.

It went surprisingly well, receiving hums and nods of agreement as she exlained how given the sheer volume of ghost activity in New York it was inevitable that ghosts were common throughout the States and the rest of the world.

She spoke for 45 minutes, finishing bang on the dot, turning to her mentor for a verdict after the Q+A was over.

"Wonderful, Jillian. Perfectly executed. Although I think your decision to leave in the story about the clown ghost may have been a mistake."

"Aww, come on that was hilarious!"

"Exactly. Not the most appropriate thing for a security conference. But it was quite amusing, I admit."

"Yiss!" Holtz did a fist pump earning her some concerned looks from the other conference members.

\----------------------------------------

That evening, Rebecca heard a rap at her door, and getting up from her chair, she opened it to find Jillian in tears, immediately swamping her mentor in a hug when the door opened.

"Come on, Jillian, let's sit down." The older woman led the sobbing Holtz to the armchairs by the window, and gently sat her down, rubbing her back gently before taking the seat opposite. "What's the matter, Jillian?"

Holtz looked up, beginning to speak, her words punctuated by small sniffs and sobs. "I was- thinking about how- how much Erin would have- enjoyed- the talk I gave, and I just wanted-" here she cracked a little, "I wanted to hear her laugh at the clown story."

Rebecca simply nodded, sensing the engineer had more to say.

"And I thought how much- how much I love her laugh, and-" she broke down again, squeaking out "how I wanted to tell her I love her!" She sobbed violently.

At this, Dr. Gorin took Holtz's hand, and with her free hand she lifted her chin so they were looking eye to eye. "Now, come, Jillian, there is one more week to go. You are over halfway there. I know it hurts, I have been there. Being away from someone you love is hard. Especially when you haven't said it aloud yet. But you have to stay strong, and get through this so you can go home to her at the end of it. You can tell her all the silly things you did, the clown story, but you have to make it home first."

She hugged the blonde, before saying "Now, we need to get some sleep so we have the energy to nap through this insanely boring conference." Holtz laughed at this, the smile instantly easing her grief.

The next day, she still hurt, still cried in her bed, but she hurt less, and knew she could make it through this.

 

\---------------------------------------

When she arrived back at JFK, the last thing she expected was someone meeting her. And she definitely did not expect it to be her girlfriend.

She hopped off the plane, pushing her anxieties aside, just happy to be home. She headed for baggage claim, and asked the attendant where seven was. "Whooo! Hey, where is number 7?" When the man pointed at number 2, she sighed, and shouted "No, 7! 7!"

She gave up and went off to find it herself. She found her suitcase, and headed to the exit.

That was when she saw a flash of red hair, the telltale bangs making her heart clench.  _She didn't. It can't be her._ She thought to herself, before a gap appeared and she saw Erin, fiddling with her necklace, staring at her as they saw each other.

She dropped her suitcase in shock and immediately forgot it ever existed, the whole world becoming invisible, the airport disappearing, the noise fading, replaced by her heartbeat in her ears. She barely realised she was moving, walking before breaking into a run, towards the centre of the universe, which was currently wearing _her_ MIT hoodie and _her_ necklace. She succumbed to the pull, like a magnet, drawing her in and into her girlfriend's arms, which hung by her side for a second before coming up and embracing her. She felt something click into place, the something that was missing in her bed in the hotel room; the smell of her hair, the touch of her, and warmth of her breath buried in her shoulder.

Then they were kissing, and she felt bubbles come up into her throat, and sparks fly around them, and butterflies were replaced with a warm contentment, all her anxieties gone in one moment. She pulled away, and looked deep into the gentle green orbs, and swore she saw the whole universe in her eyes.

She couldn't wait another moment, and told Erin she loved her, and nearly cried when she whispered it back.

She left the airport holding hands with the most beautiful thing in the world, and thought how damn lucky she was to love an angel.


	4. I miss my swiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz has lost a precious possession.
> 
> Erin is embarrassed to admit she took it.
> 
> Emotion ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative take on the swiss army knife theme??

"Where has it gone?!?" Holtz came barreling down the stairs to the lounge area, shoving Abby and Erin off the couch.

"Hey! We were watching Gone Girl you ass!" Abby exclaimed, huffing as she stood from where she had fallen, arms crossed, awaiting a return of her favourite seat.

"Babe, what are you even doing- Jill leave the couch alone!" Erin shouted, as Holtz began throwing the cushions off the couch in all directions, standing on the frame and looking incredibly annoyed.

"HAVEYOUGUYSSEENMYSWISSARMYKNIFE" She practically screamed, looking wide eyed at the other two, relaxing when she saw their confused faces. "Have you seen my Swiss army knife," she said, slower this time, "I haven't seen it in a couple days and I really want it back. Abby, you know how important it is to me."

The researcher nodded solemnly, Erin looking confused. Neither of the other two noticed her eyes widen slightly and her stance change as Holtzmann left the room grumbling about looking in the Ecto 1.

Erin hurriedly grabbed Abby's arm. "Abs I did something stupid."

Abby sighed. "What now?"

Erin shifted from foot to foot, looking at the floor, before hurriedly saying "I took the knife a few days ago, just borrowed it, and I couldn't remember where I had put it when I went to give it back later...." she looked up at Abby, her lips pressed together.

"Oh my god, Erin! You have no idea what that knife meant to her!"

"Exactly! I had no idea! I only realised today when she got all freaked out! Oh my god, Abby, she's going to kill me!"

Abby closed her eyes and pinched her nose briefly before sighing. "Look, you didn't know, okay. You guys are like a fairy tale couple; I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's just find it together before Holtz has a total meltdown."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Okay, so where did you use it?" They had gone over to Erin's whiteboard in the lab she shared with Holtzmann.

"Over here, by my whiteboard. I got angry and staple gunned a page to the board and couldn't get the staple out." At this Abby just sighed. "That is so you. Never mind, okay so then what?"

"Well, then I used the knife to get the staple out, and... OH MY GOD YES!!!"

Erin leapt at her desk, shoving a pile of probably important papers on to the floor, turning around and pumping her hand, holding the knife, into the air. "Victory!"

"Oh thank god. Now go find Holtz. And play up the lovey dovey stuff, you might need it."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jill?" Erin found her girlfriend in the garage, frantically scrambling around the driver's compartment of the hearse.

"Not now, Er, kinda busy."

"No, Holtz, it is about the knife."

The engineer whipped her head up so fast she hit the steering wheel. "Ow, shit that hurt. You found it?"

Erin looked at the floor, her shoes suddenly becoming very interesting. "Yes, but there is more to it. I have a confession to make. I borrowed it the other day, to get a staple out. It was just sitting on your workbench, I didn't know it was something so important. I kind of.... lost it?" Holtz swallowed. her gaze becoming a stare. "I didn't say anything, and that was stupid and inconsiderate of me. I didn't know it meant a lot to you, and I sort of forgot about it, until you got so freaked out this morning. I went to Abby straight away, she helped me find it. Here." She held the knife out, going  quiet, to stop herself rambling. She waited for Holtz to shout at her, to argue, anything. Instead she stood there, her jaw set, not looking at Erin, before taking the knife from her hand, and walking straight past her and on to the street in silence. 

Erin stood stock still for a minute, before breaking down into tears.

\-----------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Holtz returned to the firehouse. Erin was sat on the couch with a cup of tea, having told Abby and Patty what happened, and just sat staring at nothing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Holtz walked loudly past, not looking at her or saying a word, just going straight up the stairs to her lab.

"Damn. She mad as hell." Patty deadpanned.

"I think this is it. I ruined our relationship. Oh my god." Erin responded, looking up the stairs sadly.

Suddenly Holtz's voice boomed down from the second floor. "Erin! Can you come up here please?"

"Well, this is it." Erin rose from her seat and walked to the stairs, fighting back tears.

 

As she reached the second floor, she saw Holtz was sitting at her workbench, tinkering with a proton pack. She didn't even look up. "I want to talk to you."

"O-okay." Erin walked over when Holtz motioned her to sit.

She braced herself for the fight; but the fight didn't come. What did come was a hand placed on hers, and a pair of familiar blue eyes catching her own.

"I'm sorry."

Erin nearly choked; why was Holtz sorry? "But it was my fault! I lost it!" She blurted out, looking confused.

"I know, and at first I was pissed off and upset. But you didn't know why. And that was wrong of me. I want you to know."

Erin nodded, not daring disturb her flow; moments of emotional honesty did not come often with Holtz, and she treasured them. 

"The knife was from my dad. He gave it to me not long before he died." Erin had known her father had been killed in a car accident. Now she understood why the knife was such a treasure. "I loved my dad. He was so good to me after mom left, and this knife is all I have left of him apart from some old Polaroids." Erin took her hand, caressing it gently. "I should have told you before. I am sorry I got mad. I stopped being mad before I even left you."

"Wait, so why did you storm out?" 

"I went to get this."

Erin let out a laugh when she saw the box the engineer presented her with.

In a glass box, wrapped in a red bow (slightly covered in grease) was a brand new Swiss army knife.

"Holtz, you didn't have to get me this!!" Erin exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no, this isn't for you." Erin shot her a confused look. "No, this is for me. To replace this one." And she handed to Erin the very knife she had taken from her earlier.

Erin nearly cried. "Holtz, no, I can't..."

"Yes you can. I love you, and I want you to have this. I want to share a piece of my life with you. And also then you don't have to keep stealing mine."

Erin gingerly took the tool, looking closely at it for the first time. She saw the scuff marks, the initials J.H. scratched into the side. She let out a tear, and Holtz stroked her cheek with her hand, and raised her chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Maybe you can scratch your initials too."


	5. Distance only brings us closer III: Always and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Erin is gone.
> 
> Holtz makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel no one asked for but I wrote anyway HA.

It had been bad enough the last time, when Holtz was in Washington for a month.

This time Erin was gone. And she was 2,755 miles away.

She had been offered a 6-month position as guest professor at the California Institute of Technology, overseeing a workshop in applied particle physics as a mentor for a semester. It was an amazing opportunity, and had really boosted the team’s reputation all around.

And yet Holtz almost regrets letting her go.

She knew it was bad, selfish even, she knew what Erin was doing was incredible, but she had never missed anyone this much in her life.

They stayed in touch when they could. They phoned or skyped, chatting and… other stuff. Honestly Holtz didn’t think she would be into it, but seeing Erin come apart at her words even 3,000 miles away just did it for her.

Somehow, she noticed, the distance seemed to make her love Erin more. It made no sense, but the fact they were fine even across the country made her realise this was the real deal. They had been together almost 2 years, they lived together now, and Holtz knew she was ready for the next step.

She knew she had to show Erin how much she meant, how much they meant to her together.

She spent nearly the whole of the next week in her lab, working solidly, generating concern from Abby and Patty when she barely emerged except to collect small packages. After six days, she leaned back on her stool, gazing at the small shiny circle held in the vice, and smiled.

This was going to blow Erin’s mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erin was amazed at her time in California. The students were incredible, and admired her, a fact that still shocked her. The first time a student asked her for tips and an autograph she nearly cried.

In the month before she came home, she noticed her and Holtz were speaking less. They still phoned, but the calls were shorter, and they hadn’t got off on skype for weeks. She began to wonder if Holtz had found someone new, until one day she confronted her on the phone. Holtz just cackled, before saying “Erin, seriously? You are a fucking goddess. I love you, how could I cheat on perfection?” Erin giggled, and all was fine. She put her behaviour before down to a bad week or something, and moved on.

On the day of her return, she texted Abby her flight details. Why Holtz couldn’t meet her she didn’t know. She had an odd feeling in her gut, but shrugged it off.

Her plane landed, and she made her way to arrivals. She looked around, but couldn’t see Abby, so she texted her.

**Hey Abs where you at?**

**_I’m over by the hot dog stand._ **

Erin got on tiptoes and looked towards the stand, and was about to say she couldn’t see her, when she stopped.

Because everyone else had too.

The arrivals hall had gone silent, and everyone was standing stock still. Erin looked around, wide eyed, before walking slowly through the sea of silent travellers. Voiceovers announced flights, but no one was walking to them. She waved her hands in front of their eyes, even poked one guy’s nose, but no one moved.

She was about to freak out, when a song began playing over the loudspeaker, and she heard footsteps clomping towards her from the other end of the hall. She peered across to see who else was stuck in this weird landscape.

She caught a glimpse of black combat boots between the sea of unmoving legs.

_Always and forever…_

A flash of blonde hair

_Each moment with you is just like a dream to me…_

Her breath caught when Holtz came into view.

_I know tomorrow will still be the same…_

She swaggered between the frozen crowd, heading towards Erin.

_Every day, love me your own special way…_

“Hey, Er-Bear.”

_Melt my heart away with a smile…_

Erin almost laughed at the irony of that line, as she was currently melting away herself at the smirk on Holtz’s face.

“Hey” she whispered.

Holtz stepped closer; they were standing a foot apart, gazing at each other, but Erin was still frozen to the spot.

“Jill, all of this….” She gestured wildly around them, “…why?”

Holtz smiled, before biting her lip and looking down.

_Take time to tell me you really care_

She looked up and into Erin’s green eyes.

“I wanted to make time stand still for you, the way it does every time I see you.” Erin nearly cried.

“I missed you so much. Being apart from you for so long showed me how much you mean to me.” Erin looked confused. “I never want to be apart from you for that long again. I love you. And I want to ask you something.”

She took another step closer, filling the space between them. She stood for a moment, inches away, sharing the same air, before dropping to one knee. Erin gasped, and brought a hand to cover her rising blush.

_We’ll share tomorrow together…_

“Erin Gilbert…” she produced a small box from her pocket.

“Yes, Jillian?”

“Will you be my wife?”

_I’ll always love you forever, forever._

 “Yes! Yes, Jill, oh my god!” Erin sobbed. Holtz started to cry, but when she stood she was grinning from ear to ear. They shared a salty kiss. She slid the ring on to Erin’s finger, and Erin got a first look at it. The ring was silver, and a thin band of gold wove around it, joining in the middle to encase a beautiful small red ruby cut into a heart. An inscription ran around it, their initials and the date. Erin gazed at it before looking back to Holtz. Suddenly, panic crossed her face.

“Jill, what about all of them?” She said, gesturing to the thousands of silent figures.

“Oh shit, yeah, hang on.” She clapped her hands twice, and everyone walked on as if nothing had happened. Erin’s jaw dropped in admiration.

They walked together out of the airport towards a waiting cab.

Suddenly Holtz stopped. “I missed you so fucking much. Never do that again.”

“Oh baby, I’m not going anywhere.” They shared another kiss, now conveying six months of longing and desperation. They pulled apart, before going to the cab, holding hands, one of which wore a red heart full of promise.

Holtz did a small fist pump when they were in the cab.

Her plan had gone pretty damn well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this is "Always and Forever" by Heatwave in 1978. Also covered by Luther Vandross in the 90s; both awesome versions.


	6. The memories we made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was three words that tore Holtz's heart in two. Three words that would haunt her nightmares.
> 
> "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit sad, but has a happy ending cause I am a fluffy piece of shit whooo

It was three words that tore Holtz's heart in two. Three words that would haunt her nightmares.

"Who are you?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

The bust had been going well. They had got everyone out of the restaurant safely, and were surrounding the ghost, ready to catch him.

That was when he threw a knife at Erin's head.

 

In the split second it took for the knife to cross the room, all Holtz could do was scream at Erin to move, but it was too late. Only the handle hit her head, not the blade, but it hit her hard and she went down like a rag doll.

Patty had managed to sneak behind the ghost, and shoved him through the chipper, before running to join Abby and Holtz at Erin's side. Holtz was cradling her in her arms, her hands covered in blood. Her eyes were wide, and she was whispering Erin's name whilst tears rolled down her cheeks. Abby was shouting for the medics, who ran in and placed Erin on a stretcher. The necklace she wore every day, a gift from Holtz shortly after they got together, fell off her neck, and Holtz quickly picked it up and put it in her pocket. She knew Erin would be upset if she lost it.

Holtz held her limp hand the whole ride to the hospital.

 

Abby jumped up when the doctor came out of Erin's room. "What's the news? How is she?"

She looked grimly at Abby. "She has received a serious blow to the head, which has inflicted severe trauma. We think she has slight memory loss, but we can't confirm what she remembers until she comes around again. You can go in now, she is asleep."

As the three went towards the room, the doctor called after them, "Don't overwhelm her. She has been through a lot today."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Erin remembered Abby, and looked at Patty with a hint of recognition. But her face when she saw Holtz broke the engineer's heart.

Because it was blank.

"Sorry, who are you?"

Abby and Patty were silent for a moment, while Holtz just stared wide eyed at Erin. 

They had to think fast, and be careful. Revealing the truth now could make Erin's mind reject the memory permanently from shock. 

Abby broke the silence with a genius idea. "Holtz is my cousin. She's staying at the firehouse, helping me with some engineering stuff. She designed our proton packs, remember?"

Erin nodded slowly, her mind creating a storyline to fill in the void. Yes, she had skyped and come to the firehouse before.

"Of course, yes, um... sorry, I can't recall your name?"

"Um.. Holtzmann. You can call me Holtz."

"Oh cool, nice to see you, Holtz!" She smiled gently, the way she did to new people.

Holtz just stood there, smiling back, trying to sweep her heart up off the floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next few weeks Erin began to remember small things she had forgotten. She remembered Patty properly now, and could do equations at her old speed again, after being slow for a while due to the gaps in her memory.

But she still didn't remember Holtz. She didn't look at her the same way anymore, and Holtz's flirting, though more subtle than before, didn't even earn a blush.

Holtz was beginning to accept that this was it. Erin would never remember the precious few weeks they had together, sharing kisses in the lab when they were alone, sneaking to each other's rooms in the firehouse when the others were asleep. They had been about to tell Abby and Patty when it happened, and now Holtz couldn't even turn to her friends for comfort.

She felt broken, and more alone than ever.

One night, Holtz heard a knock at her apartment door just before midnight. She was sitting on the couch, fiddling with the necklace Erin no longer recognised, remembering a time before, and jumped at the sound that awoke her from her reverie.

"Who is even up at this time?" She muttered as she dropped the necklace on the coffee table, went to the door and peered through the peephole.

They had told Erin that Abby's "cousin" was joining the team and had an apartment now, and Erin was fine with it. But Holtz never thought she would turn up at her door.

When she saw Erin standing there, her heart skipped a beat. She thought, hoped, that maybe, Erin had begun to remember.

"Hi Holtz. Um, Abby told me where you live. I just came to give you this, you left it on your workbench." She handed Holtz her phone. 

"Um, thanks. I was wondering where that was! It was good of you to bring it." She gave a half hearted smile. They stood in silence for a while, before Erin spoke up.

"Well, I'd better get going. My apartment is right across town, and it's getting late."

"Wait, across town? At almost 12? No. No, you're staying here."

Erin went to protest, but closed her mouth at the glare on Holtz's face.

"I barely know you, why are you ok with this?"

"Because no pretty lady should have to walk the darkened streets alone at night." Holtz winked, slipping in her charade. It just felt so natural, Erin being in her apartment again, she forgot herself. She quickly stiffened, before turning to the kitchen. "I’ll grab you some pajamas. You want, uh... tea or coffee or anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks though."

After changing into an oversized x files shirt and track bottoms of Holtz’s, Erin wandered around, examining Holtz's bookshelves. She stopped when she saw something that confused her.

"Um... Holtz...?"

"Yup?" Holtz poked her head round the doorway. She froze when she saw what Erin was holding.

"What's this?" She held up the photograph.

Holtz felt like an idiot. She should have remembered. She looked at it every day. How could she forget to move it?

It was a selfie, taken on their first date, a walk around Central Park with ice cream. Holtz was licking off some she had put on Erin's nose.

"I have never gone for ice cream with you." She whispered the next words. "You look different. Happier."

"Erin..."

"I don't remember this... I would have remembered... I would never let anyone lick me..." Her brow was furrowed, and Holtz knew she had royally fucked up.

"I.... I.... Holtz I.... my head.... it... it hurts..." she clutched the side of her head, her eyes scrunched shut. She gradually forced her features to relax. "I think I should get some sleep.”

Holtz breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay… if that’s what you need… you can have my bed. I’ll take the couch.”

Holtz showed her to the bedroom they had once shared, her heart aching as Erin looked around it blankly. Not knowing the memories they had made there.

“Well, goodnight Erin. Get some sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Goodnight.”

 

The next morning, Holtz was awoken by the sound of soft noises from the kitchen. She padded gently across the carpeted lounge, cracking her back after an uncomfortable night on the couch, yawning as she went. When she saw Erin wandering around the kitchen, making coffee, grabbing things from cupboards, she forgot for a blissful second all the events of the last few weeks, and last night. 

Then it all hit her, and she suddenly wondered why Erin was so at ease in a stranger's kitchen.

She coughed quietly in the doorway, and Erin turned around, pausing her breakfast endeavours to lean against the counter with her fresh cup of coffee, looking at Holtz with something new in her eyes that wasn't there before, a look Holtz couldn't quite place . Something was different.

Then she noticed. Erin was wearing a necklace. Wait. Not just any necklace. Her necklace.

She was wearing her necklace.

"Erin..."

"Morning Jillybean." She broke into a huge smile, laughing slightly as Holtz realised what was happening.

Holtz looked confused for a minute, before her eyes widened and she stared incredulously at Erin across the kitchen.

"You... you remember..?" A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek, her voice trembling.

Erin put her coffee down and walked over, still smiling, snaking an arm around the engineer's waist. She used her free hand to wipe the tear away, stroking Holtz's cheek. She pressed their foreheads together, and now both of them were smiling.

"I remember. I remember everything."


	7. A Spectre-tacular Commute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus ride to work takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some badass Holtz weaponry!!!!

Holtz and Erin sat on the bus, staring out at the same old view they saw every day on their commute to the firehouse. Holtz had her arm over the back of Erin's chair, the two of them not needing to talk, just happy sitting together in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly Holtz stiffened. Erin turned towards her wife, concerned.

  
“Holtz, are you-"

  
“Erin. This bus is empty.”

  
Erin looked at Holtz, whose eyes were wide, staring toward the front of the bus.

  
“Yeah, so? It's a relief not to have the gross sweat smell for once.” She laughed, but a glare from Holtz silenced her. “Honey, come on, I'm joking. What's got into you? What's going on?”

  
“Erin that's exactly what I'm asking. This bus is empty. Don't you see?”

  
“No?” Erin giggled a slightly nervous laugh, concerned about her wife.

  
“Erin. There is no one on this bus. Not even a driver.”

  
Erin stared incredulously, before looking to the front of the bus. Just as Holtz said, there was no one in the driver's cab.

  
Then the bus stopped abruptly, and the door of the cab opened. A figure emerged, a translucent, rippling outline, which as they watched on in horror, gradually solidified into the form of a man in blood stained overalls. The telltale green aura surrounding him told the two of them this was not a friendly encounter.

  
“Jill, we don't have our packs. We should call the others in. This guy looks pretty pissed.” Erin hissed across.

  
“Erin. My back pocket. There's a remote. Push the red button.” Holtz didn't take her eyes off the ghost, who was approaching slowly with a twisted sneer on his face.  
Erin did as she asked, and out of Holtz's backpack popped two proton pistols on elastic cord.

  
“Oh my god that's so cool!” Erin whispered. Holtz smiled, and slowly unclipped the pistols and slid them across to Erin. She also took a pair of gloves out of the bag.

  
“Wait you don't have a gun!” Erin hissed.

  
Holtz pulled on the gloves, and winked at Erin. “Don't need one. You fire those, I'll handle the rest.”

  
Erin knew by now not to question the engineer. She merely nodded, awaiting instructions.

  
“On my cue, we charge it. Ready?”

  
Erin gulped and nodded.

  
“NOW!” Holtz was up in a flash, running down the ghost. Erin fired a shot, clipping the ghost’s head, which confused it long enough for Holtz to reach it, and pressing a small button on her right glove, she picked the ghost up by the throat with ease, squeezing tight.

  
The gloves glowed blue, and with her free hand, she punched the spectre straight in the nose. Erin looked on in awe, not entirely sure what to do.

  
Holtz lifted the ghost higher, still gripping it by the throat in one hand. The ghost let out an ear splitting screech, and Holtz screamed as she squeezed her hand closed around the creature's neck. Sparks flew everywhere, and the ghost exploded, smashing all the lights in the bus, leaving them in darkness. The gloves gradually faded, and Holtz threw them to the ground, where they sat smoking and occasionally giving off sparks.

  
Holtz turned around, panting, to find Erin standing with her mouth agape, staring in wonder at her amazing wife. Holtz smiled, and beckoned Erin over with a crook of her finger.

  
Erin walked over, still staring.

  
“Holtz, that was... insane. You are insane. Are you okay? The gloves are fucking smoking!!”

  
The engineer took Erin in her arms and laughed. “Yeah that hurt. Like a lot. But hey, just another normal bus ride with the ghostbusters right?”

  
They both cackled loudly. Erin walked over to where Holtz had thrown her gloves.

  
“Ugh , Jill, they're.... crispy!” Erin held the gloves at arm's length, crinkling her nose. Holtz took them, pouting.

  
“Yeah this was kind of a test run. They worked okay. I wanna try and make them multiple use, but so far they have burnt up after one use every time.”

  
“Well I am super impressed. My wife is hot AND a genius? Who knew.” Erin made a dramatic face that made Holtz crack up.

  
“So this will be quite the story at work, huh?”

  
Erin and Holtz walked off the wrecked bus, still laughing.

 


	8. The Blonde Bombshell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Erin's date doesn't quite go to plan, Holtz finds a window and she takes it.

Erin walked into the firehouse that morning with a spring in her step.

“Morning Gilbert, what’s got you so bouncy?” Holtzmann couldn’t help the smile that broke out at seeing Erin looking so happy.

“If you must know, Holtz, I got a date tonight with a blonde bombshell.” She gave a sly smile.

Holtz looked comically surprised. “Well, I had no idea we were going out, what should I wear?”

Erin laughed. “No, seriously, she’s called Allie and I met her at the coffee shop last week. She is pretty cute, you’d love her.”

“I’m sure I would.” She tried to sound happy, but her voice seemed so fake.

She thought she had got away with it, as Erin practically skipped away to the kitchen. Little did Holtz know, Erin faltered in her step.

The end of the day came, and Erin left the firehouse in a button shirt and skinny black jeans which practically had Holtz drooling, but she managed to choke out a forced “Good luck!” as Erin swayed out of the door to her date.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As it turned out, the date didn’t quite go to plan.

Allie was, in short, as thick as two short bricks, and just as dull. Erin sat, struggling to keep up as she ranted on about some girl in her building who set something on fire because someone was screwing someone else who was her mum’s friend or something.

All she could think about was how different to Holtzmann she was.

Shit, did she like Holtzmann? It would make sense. She couldn’t stop smiling around her lately. And it would explain why she chose a blonde to go on a date with. But this blonde really was a bombshell, obliterating her evening with shards of stupidity.

And it got worse when she suggested they head back to her place afterwards.

Erin was running out of excuses and patience, and Allie was either ignoring her clear wish not to have sex or she was too thick to care.

It was when Allie put her hand way too high up Erin’s thigh that she panicked and ran to the toilets.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holtz was just kicking her shoes off when her phone rang.

“Erin? You ok?”

“No!” Came the hissed reply. “Holtz she’s a nightmare! She is so boring, and she wants to have sex and won’t listen to me when I say no, she keeps trying to touch me! She just shoved her hand up my thigh! I can’t go back out there, I can’t! “ Her whispering had gotten more and more frantic.

“Whoah, okay, stop. Just… is there a window, to get you air?”

“Yeah, yeah there’s a window.”

“Where are you now?” She got her answer when a flushing sound came from the other end of the line.

“I’m in the loo!” She hissed again.

“I guessed that, I meant which restaurant. I’m coming to get you.”

“Oh my god, Holtz, I’m at the Modern, it’s on 53rd, thank you, thank you-“

“Alright, I’m on my way. Stay in the loo.”

She hung up. And Erin waited.

About ten minutes later, a rapping came at the window, and Erin jumped out of her skin.

“Erin!” A voice hissed.

“Oh my god. Holtz?” Erin ran over to the sinks and climbed up so she could reach the window, pushing it open, only to be greeted by the engineer with a wide cheeky grin on her face. She immediately broke into a stupid smile, her mind picturing that face in her bed in the morning, and internally cursed her stupid brain for being so weak around Holtz.

“Let’s get you out of this nightmare date, huh?” Erin sighed a laugh, before grabbing her handbag from the sink.

Taking her hand, Holtz helped Erin clamber out of the small window, only just wide enough to fit the slim physicist. Holtz was laughing as she hauled a grunting Erin out of the window.

“If someone comes in right now they are totally going to think I skipped a bill.” Erin huffed, causing Holtz to crack up more.

After a long battle against the dinner Erin just ate, they both collapsed onto the dumpster Holtz had dragged over so she could reach the window, in fits of giggles.

“Thanks Holtz. You’re a lifesaver. And for what it’s worth, this was way more fun than that dinner.”

“If I’d known we were actually going out I would’ve dressed better,” Holtz grunted as she slid herself off the dumpster, helping a giggling Erin off after her.

“Pfft, what are you on about? Those overalls scream class.” Erin smirked.

“You know, if it means anything, for you I would make every date this fun.” Holtz looked at her combat boots, unable to look Erin in the face.

Erin smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Holtz’s head snapped up. “Really?”

Erin bit back her anxieties and took a dive.

“Yeah. It hit me during dinner. It’s partly why I called you instead of Abby. I guess I liked Allie because she looks so much like you. But you’re so much more intelligent, and funny, and you are waaayyyy hotter.” She huffed, rolling her eyes at the last part. “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I would love to go on lots of dates with you.”

Holtz broke out into a goofy grin. “Shall we begin?” She stuck out her arm, and Erin looped hers through it, smiling ear to ear.

“Let’s go.”


	9. Smoke and mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a game of smoke and mirrors.
> 
> Erin is put in danger, and Holtz has to confront her darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some abuse references and some drinking references fyi tread carefully my babies
> 
> A bit dark but gets happierrrr

The traffic on the street faded away, leaving nothing but the pounding of her heart and her heavy breathing to fill her head. Holtz felt the panic seeping in like cold water.

_Get a grip. You insisted on doing this alone._

Holtz steeled herself, and walked through the doors.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When Erin was taken, the firehouse slept.

No one heard her scream as the ghost took hold of her body.

No one heard her leave the firehouse.

In the morning, Holtzmann found the note on Erin’s pillow.

**Life is a game of smoke and mirrors, Holtzmann. Breathe too long and your demons will choke you. If you want to find her, you have to face your demons. – L**

She ran to the kitchen, shouting for the others.

“Erin’s gone, and there was a note.” She showed Abby and Patty the mysterious letter.

Patty saw the look Abby shot to the engineer.

“Hold on, y’all know something. Spit it out, Holtzy, what does it mean?”

Holtz rapidly shook her head, and Abby turned to face her, sighing.

“It could be… well, I might be wrong. But Holtz has a history with a certain building in New York.” She glanced at Holtz, getting the go ahead to tell Patty the truth.

“Wait, this isn’t just a ghost thing is it…” Patty whispered.

“No.” Holtz’s interjection surprised them both. Abby gave her a warning look, but Holtz shook her head. “She ought to know.” She took a deep breath. “When I was 14, my parents divorced. My dad took it pretty bad. He came to get me from the hotel my mom was staying in one morning, and he was drunk. He grabbed me by the arm, and…” she paused, gathering strength. “He looked me in the eye, and said ‘This is your fault Jillian’ before storming up to my mom and punching her. He just kept hitting her, and I just stood there and cried. I spent years blaming myself for the twelve stitches my mom had.”

Patty looked horrified, before running over to envelop the blonde in a hug.

“So, you still know how to get there?” Abby spoke up.

Holtz nodded, frowning. “I still go there every year on my dad’s anniversary.”

So, they kitted up, and headed for the Crown Royal Hotel.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Holtz, the door. There’s a note.”

Holtzmann ran over to the abandoned building, tearing the slip of paper from between the ornate metalwork on the door.

**Only you can go inside. Take them with you, Erin dies. – L**

“Holtz no. No way. Nope.” Abby crossed her arms.

“Abby, if you come inside, whoever this is will kill her. I can’t put her life at risk, I love her too much for that. Please. I have to go in alone.”

Patty and Abby exchanged glances, before the researcher relaxed with a defeated sigh.

“We’ll be right outside. Give us the word, we’ll storm the bitch’s ass.”

Holtz gave a small, forced laugh, before walking away towards the entrance, towards Erin.

The traffic on the street faded away, leaving nothing but the pounding of her heart and her heavy breathing to fill her head. Holtz felt the panic seeping in like cold water.

_Get a grip. You insisted on doing this alone._

Holtz steeled herself, and walked through the doors.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

She cautiously trod into the dark foyer. The sliver of light from the door showed a large lobby, dust particles floating in the air, a chandelier covered in cobwebs.There was no sound, and the silence was stifling. Holtz swallowed, glancing around in the darkness.

For a second, the lobby changed. It was well lit, full of people. People all staring at her crying, at her father as he hit her mother again and again. Then she flashed back to reality. She controlled her sobs, taking a moment to steady herself before flicking on her torch, and walking through the darkened room.

As she inspected the doors, half expecting another note, she heard a noise. Small, like a squeak, but she felt, she sensed, it was Erin. Like they were connected. She instinctively headed for a door by the ornate staircase, and saw there was a note.

**I told you before, smoke and mirrors. – L**

She pushed the door open, and entered a small corridor. Her torch beam bounced back at her off a series of mirrors, perfectly reflecting her. Suddenly she saw Erin, her hands against the glass, mouthing Holtz's name with tears streaming down her face.

“ERIN!!” She screamed, running full pelt at her, being met with hard cold glass. She banged at it, screaming Erin’s name, as the image of her faded away. Then she saw, on another mirror, her father. But he looked different. Paler. He moved, and he was not a reflection any more but real. And floating.

“It was your fault Jillian. You took her away from me. And so, now, I have taken yours away from you.” Then he vanished.

She stared where he had been, confused, before it hit her.

L.

L for Lawrence. Lawrence Holtzmann. Her father. Her father was torturing her for his life since the divorce. She knew she had to get Erin and get out, and quickly.

She began to frantically run to all the mirrors, looking for an escape, looking for Erin. The door she came through was gone, she was trapped. Then she had an idea. She pressed a button on the side of her proton pack, and the two pistols shot out on cords. She began to blast all the mirrors in a frenzy, screaming and blasting until she stopped hitting glass. She looked around, and could only see black, until a sliver of light caught her eye. She ran to the gap in the wall, and found a hidden door. She went to open it, but a hand pulled her back, slamming her against a wall.

Her father looked in her eyes, his now red and full of fire. “You destroyed our lives. You ruined me!”

Holtzmann looked at him angrily. “No, dad. You destroyed our lives. You were going behind mom’s back, you were drinking, you were ruining everything.” Holtz laughed. “It took me years, but I get it now. I was blaming myself, but it was always you!”

He moved his hand to grab her throat, but was met with a blinding blue light and a deafening whine, and when he drew back he saw the collar around her neck.

“Proton necklace. Handy for when a ghost grabs you.”

He snarled, before throwing her to the ground. She grimaced, before rolling away and grabbing one of her pistols from the ground, turning to face Lawrence.

She looked at him, her darkest demon, the man who had ruined her childhood, who broke her mother, who abandoned them for a bottle and his own arrogance.

And she pulled the trigger.

She stood, recovering herself, staring at the orange ashes floating to the ground. A scream shook her from her shock, and she ran to the hidden door, opening it to find a dark, damp room, lit by a dim bulb above her head. She found Erin tied to a chair, tears streaming down her face. Holtz ran over, pulling the gag from her mouth.

“Holtz, oh my god, you found me! I heard everything… oh my god…are you… I mean do you… are you okay?!?”

Holtz looked taken aback. “You’re tied to a chair being tortured by a ghost and you’re asking me how I am?" She looked over Erin, seeing bruises beginning to form around her eyes and wrists. "Oh god, Erin, you’re hurt… I’m so sorry… I never wanted you to get hurt, I…”

She managed to free Erin from the chair and they meet in a tight embrace, whispering thanks and murmurs of relief, both of them crying. Holtz felt a warmth in the embrace, like she had reconnected with a missing part of herself. She knew from then on she would never let this woman come to any harm again.

When they broke apart, Holtz radioed the others, who ran in shortly afterwards.

“We’ve called the police, are you guys okay? Who was L?” Abby choked.

“L was Lawrence.”

“Your dad? Oh my god, what… are you…”

“I’m fine, so is Erin. Physically at least.” Erin and Holtz held hands tightly, not wanting to let go again.

Patty place a hand gently on Holtz’s back, and began to lead her back towards the lobby.

The four of them left the hotel, blinking as they stepped on to the bright street. Holtz gently took Erin by the arm, the redhead jumping slightly at the contact, and led her gently to the car, whispering words of comfort to her. She never let go of her hand the whole ride to the firehouse.

The hotel was demolished a few weeks later.

 

Holtz and Erin slept uneasy for the next few months, but time passes and scars heal. They grew closer than ever now they knew how precious their time together was; they moved in together, got engaged, and moved on with their lives. Holtz thought less and less about the tragedy of her youth.

Finally, the year came when she forgot to visit the site of the hotel.

At last, she had left her demons behind.


	10. Midnight Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz and Erin have secret picnics and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one shot that popped into my head about them being adorable.

 

Once a week, Erin and Holtz had the night shift together, and they would have a picnic in the break room in the middle of the night. They had a catch up about their week, but more often than not it just turned into wine tipsy sex.

They had been going out for two months, and still hadn't told the others, loving the secrecy of being together, sneaking kisses in the lab, going on far too many coffee runs.

One night, laying on the picnic mat, Holtz voiced what they were both thinking.

"Er, do you think they ought to know?"

"About us? Well, they probably know already, seeing how unsubtle you are."

"Whaaaaaat?" Holtz widened her eyes comically and threw her arms wide. "I'm so subtle!!"

"Holtz, yesterday you set at least eleven things on fire."

"Eleven's not a bad number?"

"In two hours."

"Fair."

Erin laughed, a sound that still made Holtz's head feel all bubbly. "Yes, Holtz. I think we should tell them. We can talk to them tomorrow."

"Awesome. Now, speaking of setting things on fire..." Holtz leaned in and kissed Erin deeply, and they rolled over on the picnic mat, giggling. 

Fair to say all thoughts of tomorrow had gone out of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come gimme prompts or shout at me on tumblr @wellimafrayedknot
> 
> wooo


End file.
